Yume Shiroku
by Fallen Dreamers
Summary: Volvi! Nuevo cap! "Dubu" Tomoyo descubre k no esta tan lejos de Sakura cmo ella cree. Eriol y Sakura se encuentran! Shaoran y el tiempo de caridad con su prima Meiling, hora de hablar. Mig y Hana, kienes son? Reencuentros en Oxford, es hora de tener valor
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... si lo fuera, ya habría echo una saga XD  
  
-Yume Shiroku-  
  
Prólogo.  
  
Vivir... es una palabra irónica ¿no lo crees?... Bueno pues para mí a sido muy difícil el vivir separada de la persona a la cuál más e amado. Por eso... tuve que cambiar, y ese amor... olvidar.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Campus de la universidad de Oxford. Dormitorios. 6:30 a.m.  
Sakura Kinomoto se despertó agitada de unas de sus ya comunes pesadillas, nunca le había gustado él echo de soñar con lo que menos deseaba pero, aunque ella no lo sospechaba, le estaba ocurriendo...  
Salió de su cama de sabanas negras para entrar al baño y darse una larga ducha. Cuando ya tenía todo listo para ir a su primer día en la universidad de Oxford, donde por sus enviadas calificaciones le habían dado el puesto. Kero, como era de esperar había ido con ella.  
Lo que no se esperaba... era que allí todos sus temores se harían realidad...  
  
Que allí se encontraría con gente de su pasado a la cual siempre havia creído olvidada...  
  
Que su mascara de fingida frivolidad que cubría su sufrimiento caería...  
  
Que nuevas aventuras entrarían en su nueva vida...  
  
Y que descubriría que nunca le habían olvidad...  
  
Que quizás nunca estuvo sola...  
~*~*~  
  
N/A: Mmmm... la verdad es que no me gustó mucho pero... Esto es solo el prólogo, si quieren que la continúe dejen review por favor.  
  
RE VI EW... NO CUESTAN NADA  
  
XD 


	2. Kurasus

Yume Shiroku  
  
Disclaimer: para que decir esto si ya se lo saben de memoria?? ^^  
1° Cap. Kurasus (Clases)  
  
Siempre me estuve rodeada de gente... eso pudo haber sido bueno en un principio... pero luego, cuando te dejan sola, duele mucho más aun...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Campus de la universidad de Oxford. Cafetería. 8: 10 a.m.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura se encontraba veviendo un café para empezar la bien despierta la mañana. Le gustaba estar bien para empesar los estudios, bueno, cuando era pequeña no le molestava echarse una siesta en el pupitre mientras el profesor hablaba de alguna aburrida materia. Pero eso era antes... y el recordar su niñez le ponía de mal humor así que mejor no recordar su vida en Japón.  
  
Bueno, pero dejemos que la menor de los Kinomoto desayune tranquila mientras analizamos un poco las cosas. Desde que había terminado la captura de las cartas, la vida de Sakura había dado un giro de 360°. Primero estuvo lo de Shaoran, todo se veía hermoso en su relación con él, pero, de un día a otro, perdieron la comunicación. A Sakura ya no le llagaban más cartas de Shaoran, la pequeña de ojos verdes había hecho todo lo posible por contactarlo, pero nunca volvieron a hablarse ni a mandarse cartas. Esto, a Sakura le rompió el corazón.  
También estaba su hermano, pero, el también la había dejado sola, se había ido con Yukito a estudiar fuera de Japón, pero ella no hizo nada para impedirlo. De cualquier forma, si ellos eran felices, ella debía ser feliz por ellos, ¿no es así?. Bueno, no fue tan fácil. Por suerte tenía a su amiga Tomoyo a su lado. Pero ella también tuvo que irse.  
Los padres de Tomoyo, que estaban divorciados, de forma sorpresiva volvieron a juntarse, y se fue toda la familia a Europa, también perdieron el contacto. Pero esto a Sakura no le afectaba, ella siempre estaba feliz... siempre.  
Pero, entonces se adentró mucho en sus estudios, ya no salía, ni hablaba con nadie. Muchos jovencitos intentaron de acercársele, atraídos por la belleza de Sakura, pero ella les respondía fríamente a todos lo que intentaban de cortejarla. Se empezó a juntar con otra gente. Gente adinerada, porque la pequeña Sakura con los años se había echo muy ambiciosa.  
  
Luego le llegó la oferta pera entrar a la universidad de Oxford y ella con mucho entusiasmo, se había mudado. También venía con ella su novio. Un chico muy educado pero también muy orgulloso. Sakura lo quería mucho, y a el se le veía en los ojos el amor que tenía por la Kinomoto.  
Bueno, volviendo con Kinomoto Sakura...  
  
-Conque aquí estas- Dijo una voz al oído de Sakura mientras la abrazaba. Sakura se volteó y se encontró con un guapo chico de cabello negro que con la luz daba reflejos azules, los ojos del chico, que eran grises, miraban a Sakura con mucha dulzura y amor. Aquel apuesto chico, era su novio Michael.  
-Hola Michael, decidí bajar sin ti, es que te demorabas mucho, espero no te moleste.  
  
-Nunca me molesta lo que hagas Sakurita- Dijo el chico mientras besaba delicadamente los labios de la joven.  
Ambos siguieron con muestras de afecto mientras comían. Bueno, más bien Michael daba muestras de afecto, ya que Sakura no se veía muy contenta en los brazos del chico.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
-Bien, bienvenidos a mi clase, soy Matsura Mukichiro. Quiero que sepan que en mi clase no admitiré retrasos... - Mientras el profesor Matsura hablaba Sakura no estaba muy pendiente. Kero le había dicho que estaba sintiendo extrañas presencias cerca del campus. Cosa que no era muy animosa, puesto que podía significar, que algo la estaba siguiendo. Eso había dicho Kero, que había sentido que algo o alguien los seguía. Sakura también había sentido algo extraño alrededor, como las presencias de las cards pero más fuerte. Era como una presencia maligna. Quizá a eso se debiesen sus pesadillas, pero no quería contarle a Kero sus suposiciones, después de todo, era la única persona, depuse de su padre, que no le había dejado sola.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Por los pasillos del ala de arte caminaba una chica apresuradamente. Se le escuchaba murmurar algo de que llegaría tarde a su primera clase. La joven tenía el cabello negro, muy corto, también tenia las orejas llenas de pendientes en señal de rebeldía. Bueno, eso suponía ella que inspiraban sus cuatro pendientes en cada oreja. Lo que más llamaba la atención de la señorita, era sus hermosos ojos de azul profundo, que cautivarían a cualquier chico.  
La joven iba cargada de libros, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el apuro que llevaba, por ir tan rápidamente. Mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desconcierto, iba leyendo las puertas de las aulas, pera ver si alguna correspondía a la suya. Primer año. Mientras iba caminando despistada por encontrar el aula indicada, choco con algo, o más bien... con alguien...  
  
-Lo siento mucho, iba distraído, mil perdones-Dijo el chico con el cual había chocado mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Puesto que se había caído al chocar.  
-No te preocupes, yo también iba despistada- Dijo mientras recogía sus libros y el chico le ayudaba también a hacerlo, entonces pudo observarlo mejor y sus mejillas se encendieron más de los que ya estaban. El joven era muy apuesto, de contextura atlética, no muy alto, pero no bajo. De cabello negro azulado y ojos azules ocultos tras gafas.  
-Mmmm... creo que también ibas apurada-Dijo el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Por alguna casualidad ¿sabrás donde queda el aula de periodismo?  
  
Una pequeña "gota" cubrió la cabeza de la joven. -Lo siento, no sé dónde queda, pero si te sirve de ayuda... estamos en el ala de arte.-  
  
La cara de desconcierto del chico logró arrancarle una sonrisa a la chica.  
-Mmm... bueno, pues, si estoy tan confundido lo mejor será que corra si no quiero llegar tan tarde.- El joven salió corriendo, pero desde un corto tramo de distancia gritó.- ¡Un gusto conocerte! ¡Ojalá tropecemos más seguido!  
  
La joven rió un poco por el comentario y siguió caminando en busca del aula... que extraño chico.  
  
Cuando por fin la encontró, las clases ya habían comenzado ase mucho. Entró al aula avergonzada, intentado pasar desapercibida... cosa que no resultó mucho...  
  
-Oh! Es una lástima que una de mis estudiantes llegue tan tarde a mi clase.- Dijo la profesora- Normalmente castigo los retrasos pero como es primer día, lo dejaré pasar. Solo esperó que no se repita.  
  
La joven se limitó a responder afirmativamente con la cabeza, estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablar.  
  
Se sentó en uno de los pupitres más alejados. La profesora empezó a hablar nuevamente, pero ella no le prestó atención, el chico con el cual se había topado le recordó a alguien de su pasado y eso le hizo recordarla a ella... ¿cómo estaría? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Le habría olvidado?  
  
-¡Podría poner atención a mi clase Srta...!-Gritó enfadada la profesora.  
  
-Daidoji, Tomoyo Daidoji... lo siento mucho-Dijo la joven sin atreverse a mirar a la profesora...  
~*~*~*~  
  
N/A: Bien! Que les parece?? Por favor opinen... no estuvo con mucha acción, pero es ke la aventura empieza en el 3 cap.  
  
Bueno, por lo menos se supo un poco de la vida de los personajes, no? Ke les parece el nuevo corte de pelo de Tomoyo?? Bueno, eso de rebeldía lo puse pk ella se separó un poco de su madre en cuanto la distanciaron de Sakura, ke opinan?  
  
Bueno aki los r/r:  
Mer: Gracias por dejarme un r/r!!! Y como van a reaccionar?? Ni yo lo sé ^^ jejeje  
  
Renialt: Gracias por el r/r!! Y ya sé ke el prólogo no ta muy bueno u.u, lo siento. Pero espero ke el resto kede mejor. Voy a leer tus fic en cuanto pueda.  
  
RiNiTa-InVeRsE: Gracias por el r/r!! Si, el prólogo estaba un poco corto, al = ke este cap. Pero luego se van a ir haciendo más largos a medida ke los personajes se vayan encontrando ^^  
  
Kazy y Yuky: Gracias por su r/r!! Si el prologo no es mucho u.u... pero ke crean ke va a estar buenísima!!! Y Yuky: el título me lo dijo una miga ke es fanática de los fics de Sakura, me dijo ke significava; Los sueños de iluciones son más blancos. Me dijo ke lo había leido en alguna parte y yo no sabría decir en donde lo leyó pk no soy muy fanática de C/C/S.  
  
Serena: Gracias por el r/r!! Y calma ke lo continué pronto, no? Y no lo pienso dejar, kizás alguna vez me domore en actualizar, pero no lo voy a dejar.  
  
Bueno, gracias a todos los ke me dejaron un r/r y tb a los ke leyeron el fic y no dejaron ni uno  
  
RE  
  
VI  
  
EW  
  
Por favor!!!!  
  
XD 


	3. Natsukashii

Yume Shiroku  
N/A: Lamento mucho el retraso!! Lo siento ;_;  
  
Disclaimer: Bah! Esto me tiene aburrida, pero bueno... los personajes no son míos.  
Cap. 2 Natsukashii (Nostalgia)  
  
... Creo que, me gustaría volver a verlos... aunque sé que eso me heriría más...  
  
Campus de la universidad de Oxford. Biblioteca. 4: 30 p.m. tiempo libre.  
  
-Mmmm... Kero- La imagen era muy extraña, una joven estudiante con un gran libro de aspecto gastado en el regazo, hablándole, ¿a su bolso?- Kero, no hay nada aquí.  
  
-Pero Sakura, yo recuerdo haber visto ese libro antes, en casa de Clow.- Quizás hay allá algo referente a lo que está pasando. Sigue buscando... y no me interrumpas asta que encuentres algo interesante, jovencita... ¡Estoy comiendo!.  
  
Sakura suspiró. Kero nunca iba a cambiar, pero ella debía seguir trabajando... buscaba algo sobre las extrañas presencias que había estado sintiendo... y según Kerberos, ese libro podría ser de ayuda, aunque siendo Kerberos quien lo decía... no era muy fiable.  
  
***  
  
-Si, si ya lo sé!. Ahora por favor déjeme en paz! Usted debería de obedecerme! Después de todo, yo soy el que manda en este lugar!- Los gritos que el joven le proporcionaba a la doncella se escuchaban por toda la casa. El joven era, realmente, de carácter terrible. En su hogar tenia cinco sirvientes, entre ellos se rumoraba que tenia cinco para poder gritar a uno al levantarse, al comer, al llegar de donde quiera que fuese, al estar cansado y para antes de irse a dormir.  
  
Nadie nunca sabía porque era que su humor era tan terrible, la verdad es que solo una persona hubiese podido adivinarlo. Lástima que esa persona hubiese muerto ase tres semanas.  
  
***  
  
-Hola mi nombre es Meiling, es para mi un gusto el conocerte.-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa la chica de largo cabello negro a una chica rubia que se encontraba junto a ella en la cafetería.  
  
-Mucho gusto Meiling, mi nombre es Samantha Krinks. ¿No eres de aquí verdad?  
  
-Pues la verdad no, e venido aquí con mi primo. Pero el no quiso inscribirse en la universidad, su carácter no es muy bueno la verdad.-El rostro de finas fracciones de la chica se cubrió de tristeza.  
  
-Oh, es una lástima. Pero siendo pariente tuyo no puedo creer que sea alguien de mal carácter como tu dices.-Dijo Samantha con una sonrisa.  
  
-Jejejeje... gracias, pero de verdad su carácter es realmente pésimo. Algún día te lo presentaré, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Hai, esperare con ansias. Pues no te creo mucho que él sea tan terrible.- Ambas chicas siguieron hablando de distintos temas, dándose cuenta que tenían mucho en común.  
  
***  
  
-Kero! Kero! Aquí esta! Al fin lo encontré!-Gritó un tanto emocionada Sakura, sin recordar que estaba en una biblioteca, así que todos le miraron de forma ruda diciéndole que se quedara callada. Sakura solo miro al resto de la gente con desprecio y volvió a mirar el libro.  
  
-¿De verdad, Sakurita?, y que es lo que dice?-Pregunto en voz muy baja un curioso Kero dentro del bolso.  
  
-Es algo que no parece muy bueno Kero, nada bueno;  
  
Cuando la captora se aleje de todo, se alzaran de nuevo las sombras. No todo será como el mundo desee, la oscuridad se alzara y solo si la captora acepa la ayuda de los seres que alguna vez estuvieron a su lado, podrá superar la difícil misión que se avecina.  
  
-¿A que se refiere con eso de las sombras Kero?-Preguntó un tanto preocupada Sakura.  
  
-Realmente no lo sé Sakurita, no lo sé... y eso es lo que más me preocupa.  
  
***  
  
-Les dije que me dejaran en paz!!-Gritó el chico de cabello castaño.  
  
-Pero señorcito, su prima Meiling desea verlo.-Dijo temerosamente un hombre de estatura mediana.  
  
-Arg! Está bien, díganle que pase.- Dijo al fin, con expresión molesta.  
  
Las puertas de la gran y elegante habitación se abrieron de golpe, atravesó el umbral con paso rápido Meiling, se sentó en una silla al lado de su primo, que estaba acostado en su cama.  
  
-Shaoran, por favor, dime ¿qué té pasa?-Preguntó preocupada la hermosa joven.  
  
-Nada Meileng, nada. A mí nunca me pasa nada.-Dijo de forma brusca el chico.  
  
-Las extrañas ¿verdad?-Dijo Meiling tristemente con la mirada baja. Shaoran la miró sorprendido, había dado en el blanco. El no había querido aceptarlo, la echaba de menos y después de la muerte de Wei se sentía más solo aún. Se levantó enfadado pero triste de la cama y salió dando un portazo de la habitación.  
  
Afuera de escucharon los gritos del joven reclamando algo a los sirvientes, Meiling solo suspiró.  
  
***  
  
En la clase de periodismo se encontraba un joven de hermosos ojos azules ocultos tras gafas. Todos sus compañeros se habían ido, lamentablemente, por el retraso que había tenido, el profesor le había dicho que se quedase después de que terminara la clase en forma de castigo.  
  
Estaba muy aburrido. Demasiado aburrido. Cualquier persona que hubiese entrado en ese minuto de habría llevado un gran susto. Pues el chico miraba aburrido una pequeña bola de energía que flotaba en su mano izquierda. Al sentir unos pasos el chico serró su mano como si nada. Las puertas del salón se abrieron toscamente, por el umbral entró un hombre de avanzada edad. Su profesor.  
  
-Bien joven Hiraguisagua, ya a cumplido su castigo. Puede retirarse.  
  
-Muchas gracias profesor, lo veré mañana. Mata na- El joven tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente del aula.  
  
Estaba realmente aburrido.  
  
***  
  
Sakura se encontraba dándose un baño cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. Tomó su bata y fue a abrir la puerta preguntándose quien podría ser. Ella no había echo muchos amigos en la universidad. De echo, no había echo amigos.  
  
Cuando abrió la puesta en su mirada se vio sorpresa y enfado. Solo pudo gritar;  
  
-Que asen ustedes aquí!!?-  
  
***  
  
N/A: Holap!! Tuve ke volver a subir la historia, puesto ke no pudia subir este cap. Alfin actualicé. Bueno, me disculpo, es ke había salido de vacaciones y no tenia ningún computador, lo siento u.u Pero bueno, espero que les aya gustado este cap.  
  
Los review los responderé en el prox. cap.  
  
Gracias a toos lo que me dejaron un r/r y que se dieron un tiempesito para leer la historia.  
  
Realmente me gustaria saer que opinan de la historia. Bueno, ya se an ido descubriendo algunas cosilla... jejeje, ¿que les pareció el humos de Shaoran?  
  
A si, una última cosa, ¿cómo se escribe el apellido de Eriol???? O.o no tengo idea de cómo asi que lo puse como se me ocurrio no +. Bueno, si tengo algún error en los nombre, porfavor digánmenlo ¿ok?. Bueno, asta el proximo chaper!! Que esten biem!  
  
P.D. para Sarah (ella sabrá kien es): Sari- poh, ¡muérete! Yo no soy una pendejita ;_; 


	4. Dubu

Diclairmer: Los personajes no son mios, solo me pertenecen Mig y Hana  
  
Yume Shiroku  
  
Dubu (Valor)  
  
Universidad de Oxford. Dormitorios. 6:30 p.m.  
  
Cuando abrió la puesta en su mirada se vio sorpresa y enfado. Solo pudo gritar;  
  
-Que asen ustedes aquí!!?-  
  
Afuera de la habitación, una muchacha sonrió tímidamente.  
  
-Que creías?-Dijo una voz desde adentro del bolso de la chica- Que ibas a traer a Kerberos pero no a nosotros?  
  
La chica sonrió más ampliamente, tenía el cabello gris y los ojos de un extraño e impactante color rojo. -Mig quería venir y... yo te echaba de menos- miró avergonzada sus zapatos.  
  
Sakura entornó los ojos, dio media vuelta exasperada.  
  
-Hana, debieron avernos llamado. No es que me moleste que ustedes hayan venido pero al parecer a Sakura no le simpatizó mucho la idea.-Dijo Kero mirando a Sakura que había tomado sus cosas rápidamente pera luego salir de la habitación dando un portazo.  
  
Hana se sentó en la cama de Sakura un poco triste, abrió su bolso y salió lo que parecía un pequeño gatito color negro con alas de murciélago, tenía los ojos, al igual que Hana, color rojo.  
  
-Oigan! Sakura no se veía muy alegre de vernos!-Dijo Mig, el extraño gatito, de forma estúpida. Hana y Kero lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura camina enojada entre algunos árboles del campus. Estaba molesta. Muy molesta. Antes de irse les había dejado muy claro a Hana y a Mig que no la siguieran, aunque no podía evitar sentir muy en el fondo un poco de ternura hacia ellos, la quería mucho, por eso había hecho el viaje tan largo desde Japón asta aya...  
  
No, no, no! No se le iba a pasar el enojo tan fácilmente! Les había dicho millones de veces que ella podía cuidarse sola, con Kero ya tenía más que suficiente!  
  
Caminando sin rumbo alguno, no se fijó que alguien estaba tratando de llamar su atención...  
  
-Hey! Oye tú!... Detente por favor!- Un muchacho de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules le gritaba mientras trataba de alcanzarle. Cuando llegó al lado de Sakura, se apoyó en sus rodillas para tomar aire, mientras que la muchacha le miraba sorprendida.  
  
-Que quieres?-  
  
-Es que... es mi primer año aquí y mi sentido de orientación no es muy bueno así que...-Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Sakura hablo  
  
-Estás perdido-Afirmó Sakura, el joven movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abaja, diciendo sí.  
  
-Sabes como llegar a la cafetería? Si me ayudas a llegar... te invito a un café!-Dijo el joven muy animado y de forma pícara. Sakura lo miró con desdén, no es que el muchacho no le pareciera atractivo era solo que no estaba de mucho ánimos, pero una tasa de café no le haría nada mal...  
  
-Esta bien. Pero además quiero galletas.- Dijo ella, no de broma ni muy en serio, el chico irrumpió en carcajadas.  
  
-Bien, también galletas. Ahora adonde...?  
  
-Sígueme.-Ordenó Sakura.  
  
Ambos caminaron asta salir de la pequeña alameda.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shaoran practicaba un poco de magia mientras Meiling le miraba de forma cómplice. La chica estaba intentando de averiguar que le pasaba, últimamente su primo, estaba un tanto misterioso. Se le veía a menudo buscando quien sabe que entre alguno libros viejos, los sirvientes la tenían informada de todo lo que pasaba con Shaoran, después de todo, Meiling era la única que les trataba de manera decente.  
  
Una de muchacha le trajo dos vasos de jugo a Meiling, ella los había pedido, uno para ella, otro para Shaoran, así podrían conversar un poco.  
  
-Shaoran!  
  
-Que quieres, Meiling?-Dijo el joven Li interrumpiendo su entrenamiento.  
  
-Ven a tomar un poco de jugo conmigo! No te cansas de tanto precticar y practicar?  
  
Shaoran suspiró, era hora de, como el le llamaba, tener tiempo de caridad con su prima.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo Daidoji tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, necesitaba un libro sobre los comienzos del arte moderno para su tarea. Cuando estaba por entrar al establecimiento, una joven de ojos extrañamente rojos y con semblante de preocupación le detuvo.  
  
-Oye, este... as visto a una chica como de mi estatura, ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro? No sé si la conozcas, su nombre es Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
A Tomoyo, los cuadernos que llevaba en los brazos, se le cayeron estrepitosamente.  
  
~*~*~  
  
-Y bien? Vez que valió la pena acompañarme?-Dijo el muchacho de ojos azules muy contento mientras untaba una galleta en su café.  
  
Sakura sonrió, aunque no iba a admitirlo, el chico le estaba cayendo muy bien, aunque era un poco despistado. Sonrió un poco de su café mientras lo miraba, le resultaba vagamente familiar.  
  
-OH! Pero que mal educado soy... ni siquiera me he presentado, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguisawa. Mucho gusto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
Sakura se había quedado paralizada, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Pensó muy seriamente que lo mejor sería salir rápido de allí, pero su mente le reprochó diciendo que debía tener valor...  
  
-Mi nombre es Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto.-  
  
Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron a más no dar.  
  
~*~*~  
  
-Muy bien Shaoran, explícame que es lo que pesa contigo. No me preguntes que qué es a lo que me refiero. ¿Porque es que estás tan interesado en los viejos libros de magia últimamente?  
  
Shaoran suspiró resignado. Se sentó, la conversación iba a ser más larga de lo que esperaba.  
  
-He estado sintiendo algunas cosas extrañas por aquí últimamente y creo saber lo que sucede...  
  
~*~*~  
  
N/A: Holaaaaaaaa! Tanto tiempo, bien cmo dice la canción; No estaba muerta, andava de parranda! Lo siento por el retraso u_u. Pero bueno, que les pareció este cap? A mi en lo personal. Me gusto un poko ^^. Gracias los k me dejaron review. Y porfavor... tu! Si tu! El que esta frente a la pantalla! Dejame un review! Porfavooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor! K les parecio este cap? Kienes son Hana y Mig? Les gusto el reencuentro de Sakura y Eriol? K era ará Tomoyo después de enterarce de k su amiga esta aki ((alli))?? K es lo k cree saber Shaoran? Deje este cap con artas dudas e? Jejejeje, bueno, ata la proximaa  
  
p.d: inetentaré no demorarme mucho con el proximo cap, no se preocupen, intentaré k en el proximo venga la accion. p.d.2: un pekeño dato, Hana significa flor, k tierno ^^ 


End file.
